Hasta en las mejores familias
by Ada Ross
Summary: 50 cosas que nunca habrías sospechado sobre los homúnculos. Mangaverse. Para Una Frase.


Antes de que mireis raro esto, una aclaración de lo que es. Este "fic", por decirlo de alguna forma, viene gracias a la comunidad Una Frase del elejota. Eliges una tabla de X temas, ésta de cincuenta, y tienes que escribir 50 frases sobre tu claim. Y sí, son sólo eso: frases.

**Claim: **Homúnculos.

**Advertencias: **posibles spoilers, desde crack hasta cosas más serias, insinuaciones de parejas.

* * *

**#01 Consuelo**

La vida en el subsuelo de Central podía resultar soporífera la mayor parte del tiempo; pero ellos eran inmortales: podían consolarse pensando que vivirían lo suficiente como para que algo interesante les sacara del soberano aburrimiento.

**#02 Beso**

―¿Cómo será eso de besarse? ―preguntó al aire Envy, sin motivo alguno; aunque cuando Gluttony se abalanzó sobre él con tal de mostrárselo (o como excusa para comérselo), Envy se arrepintió de haber hablado.

**#03 Suave**

Si por fortuna alguno de los homúnculos tenía la suerte de acariciar el pulcro cabello de su Padre, de un dorado pálido y sedoso, siempre les asaltaba la misma pregunta: ¿cómo diablos mantenía esa melena tan suave y fresca después de esa infinidad de años?

**#04 Dolor**

Los homúnculos eran, después de todo, parecidos a los humanos en muchos aspectos: Gluttony lo descubrió al sentir el dolor atroz de una caries en sus dientes.

**#05 Patatas**

Una de las razones por las que Padre recibía con disimulado entusiasmo las visitas de Wrath era aquel presente: una bolsa de patatas fritas, exquisitez creada por meros humanos pero que podría degustar durante el resto de la eternidad.

**#06 Lluvia**

Aquella noche, junto al cadáver del teniente coronel, Envy pudo atisbar nubarrones; al día siguiente hasta el cielo acompañaría en su llanto al coronel de fuego, pensó burlón y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

**#07 Chocolate**

Cuando Pride era Selim debía comportarse actuando como un niño de esa edad, y las travesuras estaban a la orden del día: su preferida era deslizar uno de sus tentáculos hasta el armario donde la mujer de Wrath guardaba el chocolate, y robarle una o dos tabletas.

**#08 Felicidad**

La felicidad de Sloth se reducía a dejar de trabajar (la pena es que, si dejaba de cavar, probablemente dejaría de vivir).

**#09 Teléfono**

Padre decidió, un poco tarde, que haber dejado a Envy usar el teléfono no había sido la mejor idea: ahora no había quien le quitase el aparato (con quién hablaba cada hora era un misterio para el Padre y sus hermanos).

**#10 Oídos**

Wrath y Envy acercaron con cuidado sus oídos a la puerta tras la que se escondía Pride, curiosos; inmediatamente un sudor frío recorrió sus espaldas al oír al homúnculo imitando el ruido de un coche y parloteando mientras jugaba como cualquier otro niño.

**#11 Nombres**

Avaricia, Lujuria, Gula, Ira, Orgullo, Pereza, Envidia... sin duda el mayor pecado del Padre era la falta de imaginación para nombrar a sus hijos.

**#12 Sensual**

Nada más ver por primera vez las curvas de Lust, Padre supo que de nada le había servido deshacerse de la lujuria de su cuerpo, porque ahora tendría que convivir con ella día a día.

**#13 Muerte**

Gluttony se quedó un rato frente a aquella puerta, observando las cenizas de Lust, su mente de niño pequeño incapaz de asimilar que ella había muerto.

**#14 Sexo**

A Lust le gustaba sentir la lengua de Jean entre sus piernas, enredar los dedos en el cabello corto y aspirar el aroma a tabaco y sudor, como cada vez que lo hacían; y, por un segundo, deseó que Jean fuera en realidad tan idiota como lo parecía y no se involucrase demasiado: le habría dado pena tener que acabar con aquellas sesiones de mudanza.

**#15 Tacto**

Se deslizó por el resquicio de la puerta, invisible, y el lánguido brazo de extendió hasta alcanzar el pie de la cama; la mujer tembló ante el tacto flácido y viscoso de Pride sobre sus tobillos, y poco a poco ascendió por debajo de las sábanas, sabiéndose con el poder sobre la fiel soldado.

**#16 Debilidad**

Bradley era un papel fácil de interpretar: todo dispuesto por otras personas, él sólo debía acatar órdenes del Padre y hacer una actuación convincente; sin embargo, cuando la conoció se sintió débil como un humano y supo que, por una vez, podría dejar de lado el papel.

**#17 Lágrima**

Envy nunca había llorado, hasta el día que su afición por andar descalzo le trajo consecuencias: una piedrecita puntiaguda clavada en la planta del pie.

**#18 Velocidad**

Lo primero que hizo Greed cuando logró escapar del yugo del Padre fue conducir un coche y hacer honor a su nombre: cuanto más aumentaba la velocidad, más apretaba el pedal de acelerar.

**#19 Viento**

Solo, cavando y cavando en aquellos túneles, Sloth oía el silbido de una suave brisa: lo único que le recordaba el mundo que había por encima de él.

**#20 Libertad**

Avaricia era ansia de poseer, y por eso Greed, sin importar el cuerpo en el que se encontrase, nunca podría permanecer encerrado bajo el suelo de Central con sus hermanos: él ansiaba libertad.

**#21 Vida**

Las palabras de Riza Hawkeye le habían hecho reflexionar, y mientras observaba esa ciudad, que era centro de todo lo que había sido creado para que él controlase, Wrath anheló por un momento una vida que fuera suya.

**#22 Celos**

Mientras que Gluttony recibía con felicidad a su nuevo hermano, Envy observaba ceñudo desde arriba y no podía compartir ese mismo sentimiento: era la envidia, y los celos nacían de forma natural en su interior, ya que un nuevo hermano era un competidor más... era sentirse cuestionado por los demás.

**#23 Manos**

En más de una ocasión, los hermanos de Lust se habían preguntado si debajo de las uñas y los guantes había manos… aunque no estaban seguros de querer saber la verdad.

**#24 Gusto**

Gluttony engulló al hombre de una sola vez, un hilo de sangre descendía por la comisura de su boca mientras mordisqueaba el último hueso; aunque, en su opinión, faltaba el toque entre dulce y esponjoso de las chicas.

**#25 Devoción**

Viendo aquella estatua dorada del dios Leto, cobijada bajo un templo y repleta de ofrendas de los devotos, Lust y Envy no sintieron más que desprecio por aquellas ratas ignorantes, capaces de darlo todo por una fe ciega a la que se aferraban desesperadamente.

**#26 Siempre**

―Ha huido, Padre ―anunció Wrath; y Padre supo de quién se trataba al instante porque siempre, siempre era Greed quien, más tarde o temprano, acababa traicionándole.

**#27 Sangre**

Antes de que sus párpados se cerrasen, a pesar de la penumbra de las alcantarillas, lo último que vio Greed fue el líquido rojo mezclándose con el agua verde del canal y, en medio, dos cuerpos flotando.

**#28 Enfermedad**

Sus nombres no eran cosa del azar; representaban la suma de los siete pecados, o quizás más bien de la enfermedad que les devoraba desde dentro.

**#29 Melodía**

Wrath oyó la vocecita inocente de Pride flotando por el pasillo; hasta para él resultaba siniestro oír la melodía infantil en boca de aquel monstruo con apariencia de niño.

**#30 Estrellas**

El resto de sus hermanos eran, hasta cierto punto, libres; tenían habilidades innatas que les hacían especiales y Padre los mantenía a su alrededor; en cambio, Sloth sólo sabía cavar y cavar sin descansar ni un momento… y es que, como dicen, algunos nacen con estrellas y otros estrellados.

**#31 Hogar**

―Si éste va a ser nuestro hogar dentro de los próximos cien años deberíamos adecentarlo ―opinó Lust nada más ver el aspecto del refugio del subsuelo, y acto seguido Gluttony apareció con una mesita, el tapete de ganchillo y un juego de tazas de café.

**#32 Confusión**

Lust y Gluttony pensaban que era un hombre, Greed opinaba que su aspecto era afeminado, Wrath concedía razón a ambos y sostenía que era hermafrodita, Pride sólo le detestaba y no le importaba y a Sloth nadie le preguntó; pero la verdad del asunto es que ni Envy sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su sexo.

**#33 Miedo**

A pesar de ser una mole gigante, a Gluttony le aterrorizaban aquellos insectos de diminuto tamaño que de vez en cuando se colaban en el refugio de las cloacas y le hacían gritar y llorar de miedo cual niño asustado.

**#34 Rayo**

Existía una antigua creencia dentro de algunas sectas alquímicas que se desarrollaron en Xerxes en la que un "séptimo rayo", una llama violeta transmutadora, era capaz de transmutar el error en bien, lo malo en bueno: Padre, _Homunculus_, sabía que semejante poder no existía, o de lo contrario los seres humanos no serían tan despreciables como lo eran.

**#35 Lazos**

A pesar de haber perdido a varios de sus hermanos en los últimos meses, Wrath sabía que la única razón por la que entre ellos no se habían aniquilado antes era gracias al único lazo que los unía: Padre.

**#36 Mercado**

Mientras se veía obligada a pasar un tiempo en Lior, Lust se aseguró de mantener ocupado a Gluttony, ya fuera dando vueltas por los tejados de las casas o cazando pobres animales en el bosque; sin embargo, evitaba el mercado de los viernes por la mañana, ya que con semejante congregación de gente, era muy probable que a Gluttony le entrase el hambre voraz.

**#37 Tecnología**

Lo intentaron por todos los medios, empleando la inteligencia, la fuerza, todo... pero fueron incapaces de dominar una simple cámara fotográfica de último modelo con la que pretendían inmortalizar la llegada de su nuevo hermano Greed.

**#38 Regalo**

Gluttony encontró una pequeña flor blanca y le recordó a los copiosos ramos que ese militar regalaba a Lust; sin dudarlo ni un instante, arrancó la florecilla y fue, tímido, a entregársela a ella.

**#39 Sonrisa**

Cualquier hombre que se había cruzado con ella conocía su destino: una sonrisa de la Lujuria, y estabas muerto.

**#40 Inocencia**

Los ishvalíes solían decir que el mal, los demonios, se escondían tras la máscara de la inocencia; y Pride, mientras hacía pucheros a su maestra en el perfecto papel de niño, podía asegurarlo.

**#41 Conclusión**

Después del ataque de Greed a Wrath en su propia casa, el Padre y todos los hermanos concluyeron que, de conseguir atraparlo, no volverían a resucitar al mismo buscapleitos.

**#42 Nubes**

Fuera, en mitad de la nieve e inmovilizado, Sloth dirigió su pupilas ocultas hacia el cielo; era de noche, oscura, como la cueva, y Sloth no pudo recordar la última vez que había visto nubes.

**#43 Cielo**

En aquel rincón escondido del resto, Lust sentía que, a pesar de vivir bajo tierra en aquel refugio, las manos de Greed sobre su cuerpo le hacían tocar el cielo.

**#44 Paraíso**

Cuando el ejército que dormitaba bajo las calles de Central emergiese, ellos, la raza superior, homúnculos, conquistarían el paraíso terrenal que merecían…

**#45 Infierno**

… convirtiendo la ciudad, y el país, en el mismísimo infierno para los despreciables seres humanos.

**#46 Sol**

―¿Y dónde está la otra mitad? ―inquirió Envy, mientras daba vueltas alrededor del enorme mural de piedra con relieves de simbología alquímica, entre ellos un sol; Lust, con un suspiro, señaló el estómago de Gluttony y éste se llevó un dedo a los labios, como los niños que saben que han hecho algo malo.

**#47 Luna**

Las curvas femeninas se reflejaban en la superficie cristalina del lago, y en lo alto la Luna engarzada lanzaba una luz perlada sobre la piel desnuda de Lust, como cazadora que tras atrapar su última presa tomaba un baño al aire libre de forma ritual.

**#48 Ondas**

La niña dejó el fresco al lado de una charca, para desaparecer unos breves segundos; mientras, Envy logró pegar su cuerpecito de insecto contra el vidrio, y el reflejo en las ondas del agua le devolvió la imagen deformada de un ser insignificante.

**#49 Pelo**

Padre nunca confesó que, en secreto, los frascos de su laboratorio alquímico eran diferentes ungüentos capilares, con los que pretendía conseguir una melena tan brillante y envidiable como la de su hija Lust.

**#50 Supernova**

Alzaron la vista al campo de estrellas que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, el círculo inscrito en las losas con tinta roja bajo sus pies: era el Día, y cual señal de salida, una estrella explotó en el firmamento, dejando un resplandor que iluminó los cuerpos de los sacrificios.

* * *

Nada más que añadir. Espero que os hayan gustado. ¡Es lo primero que escribo de los homúnculos! Y se merecen más, muuucho más.


End file.
